Slide valves utilized in controlling high temperature and high velocity flow of abrasive products through the valve have a number of disadvantages--for example, utilization of bolting that is under load due to differential pressure in the valves--are only as strong as the bolting system strength of bolts which feasibly could be placed in the same area, require the use of gaskets, it is difficult to remove and replace bolts that often gall, and bolts are not well suited for small and medium sized valves having limited space which complicate drilling and tapping bolt holes in conventional designs.
The present invention solves long existing needs for highly abrasive flow such as iron ore, for example the needs of Fior De Venezuela in controlling iron ore flow.